This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicles equipped with dedicated short range communication (DSRC) typically provide position information and basic status information. While typical DSRC systems are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement, particularly for vehicle platoon applications in which multiple vehicles travel in a platoon behind a lead platoon vehicle. With current vehicle platoons, issues may arise where the lead vehicle must stop quickly, such as due to a hazard. In some instances, when the lead vehicle stops quickly it may be difficult for the following vehicles to stop in time. The present teachings address various issues with existing DSRC systems and vehicle platoon applications. For example, the present teachings advantageously provide advance warnings of hazards by way of DSRC to platoon vehicles, as well as non-platoon vehicles.